axls flcl fanfic redux
by axlseth65
Summary: this is a story of a sixteen year old boy named axl what happens when a crazy pink haired alien enters his life who knows read to find out : 1/15/13 update canceled:
1. a bit of backstory

hello every one im axl and this is my story my own version of flcl but be for we get in to the story thare are some things i need to say the story will be updated but only when i have the chapter written il update so i cant do this all in one day so now lets get in to the character .ps this story is NOT REAL accept marion arkainsas its a real town

:note the story takes place in 2009 thats when i had some of the story written:

axl seth gordon age 16 axl is the last born male of the family his father spent 12 years training him the ways of the us army to this very axl spends every day training he has also been trained at firearms such as shotguns and assault rifles the only thing axls been wanting to get out of the city he lives in called marion nothing exsideing ever happends here accept for small fairs and other things but they are not exsideing the one thing he wants is to join the military but hes just not old enough to do so the only pepole that were in the military were his older brothers :andy k.i.a in 2005 helicopter crash: and thomas his grandfather and his father but this all changed when girl named haruko comes rolling into town and turns his life upsidedown oh i forgot to list the characters

ok axl seth gordon main character thomas gordon charcters 2nt brother andy gordon charcters 3rd brother sally gordon characters mom dave gordon charcters dad donny gordon characters grandfather amy wilks thomas ex girlfriend joey jamie tyler and amanda my characters friends and now this it for this not so good backstory ok il check you guys later updates soon


	2. fooly cooly begins

axls flcl redux episode 1

ok guys and girls i know i dint put too much effort in this but it is my first fan fic

;.axls pov. its just a normal day for me hanging around in the old marion park with my brothers ex girlfriend amy i only liked her as a friend ive only known her for fours years four years before my brother went in to the military a year ago thats when he broke up with her she dint take it well but she got over it some times well most of the time i usually see her smoking amy started smoking some time after thomas left anyways nothing amazing ever happens here;

amy . tommy...tommy were are you

axl . whos tommy

amy . my cat

axl . you have a cat...i thought you hated cats

amy . what made you think that

axl . you said you...nevermind

amy . what are you doing ax

axl . homework

amy . cant you do that at home?

axl . no too much noise at the house cant concentrate

*amy wraps here arms around axl holding him thigh*

axl . AMY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

amy . i thought you need some help

axl . i dont need any help *brakes free from amys grip*

amy . axl are you ok ?

axl . IM FINE!

amy . you dont have to yell axl

axl . im going home

* in a distance the sound of a vespa can be herd the rider on the yellow vespa pulls out a blue bass guitar and yells at the top of their lungs *

vespa rider. ALL RIGH LUNCH TIME ! * just be for hitting a small pot hole in the road causing the vespa rider to lose control the vespa hits axl and sends him flying trough the air like a bird * ! * as amy runs over to axl * vespa rider. STOP NATIVE GIRL MUST STOP...taro kun just hit his head so you cant move him just yet * the vespa rider walks over to axls uncauntious body and flips on to his back seeing his face the vespa rider panics and yells out * vespa rider. HES DEAD THIS YOUNG BOY IS COMPLEADY DEAD JUST AS TARO WOULD BE

*then the rider trows her helmet and goggles in the air revealing a pink haired female then she puts her hands on the sides of axls face and yells come back to life now placing her lips on axls lips just then axl is moving again* phvr. ahhh all righ taro kun is back to life

amy. hes not taro kun phvr. oh now you tell me *she says as she pulls out her guitar again * phvr. now for round two .axl. whaaa *as he fates in and out of cautiousness *GLANGGG as the sound of her made as she hit axl on the head sending him flying trough the air agein and landing on the ground the pink haired vespa rider walks over and grabs axl by the legs and shakes him up and down * phvr. ugh its not coming out i guess i better hit him again *amy jumps from nowhere and takes axl out of the hands of the pink haired vespa rider *

amy . you hit him all right theirs no sense to hit him again

axl .guhhhhh ahhhhhh...what did you do to me

phvr. c.p.r have you ever herd of it *as the pink haired woman gets on her vespa yelling you are useless as she speeds away *

amy .axl are you ok

axl .stupid adults dont know how to grow up and yes thank you...im going home be for today gets any fucked up

amy . ok axl see you later

* meanwhile at axls house axl walks trough the door *

sally axls mom. hey axl how was your day

axl . i dont want to talk about it

sally . well we just found out are house keeper was stealing from us

axl . she better not have touched my stuff

sally . no the only things she stole from us was my jewelry but i did get it back

axl . i dint trust her since day one which was yesterday if she stole any thing from me she woud have been dead

sally . well we are looking for a new one i did post a add in the paper today

axl . going to take some aspirin heads killing me

sally . okay

*later in the bathroom*

axl . AHHHHHH...is...is that a horn growing from my own head man i cant go to school like this

* a knock at the door * sally .axl are you ok in their

axl . yea i just slipped but im ok *saying to him self .man its a good thing i got the door locked *

sally .okay...oh one thing i forgot to tell you me and your dad will be leaving out of town friday

axl .okay

* sally walks away*

axl . thank god thats over now to do some thing with this horn * looks at a box of band aids* well its just going to do

*axl later walks to his bedroom* axl.*sigh* im going to bed * the next morning*

axl . ughhhh...i dont even want to go to school...might as well get dressed

*axls pov* im hope i dont run in to that freak on my way to school were the hell did i putt my dirt bike keys...ahhh piss on it il just walk * later at school*

amanda . that looks wierd so whats with the band aid

axl . i fell in the bathroom and hit my head on the sink counter yesterday

amanda . oooookay...well i...

joey . AXL AXL DUDE DID YOU HEAR

axl . hear what

joey . THE VESPA WOMAN

axl . vespa...woman

joey . yea

jamie . she has a guitar

she has a yellow bike and when she stings she leaves a demons mark that shows youve been doing naughty things and it never goes away

axl . *thinking*fuck that was that crazy girl who attacked me yesterday *axl. sounds like a crazy person thats been hopped up on drugs but it just sounds like a bunch of bull crap

joey . DUDE ITS REAL

axl . yea right when pigs fly

*latter that day*

jamie . hey axl need a lift

axl . nah il just walk dude il see you latter dude

jamie . ok dude latter

axl.i dont know why i just cant stop thinking about her  
*but in a distance the sound of a vespa can be heard *

axl. what the fuck is that sound

phvr . LUNCH TIME !

axl . WHAT THE FUCK!

*axl jumps out of the way of the speeding vespa*

phvr. you cant get away from me axl

axl. what how does she know my name

*ok guys thats it for episode 1 fooly begins stay tuned for episode 2 its just geting started *


	3. fooly cooly begins part 1

( ok guys i just need to say a few things before we go on too the story number 1 all of the characters bios will be posted on a website called the 50first the link is on my fan fic account il post them when i get the time too number 2 the story will take some time for me to write coz of school and ect so with that out of the way lets get on with the story )

*now continuing were we left off*

axl. WHAT HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME !

phvr. heh..heh..heh..lucky guess and now your MINE! * she says as she pulls out her guitar* HEEEEE..YAAAAAAA!

axl. SHIT! *axl quickly jumps out of the way * AHHH FUCK I GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!

phvr. YOUR NOT GOING ANY WERE *as she swings her guitar wildly at axl *

* axl trys and think of a way to escape and not get hit in the head at the same time *

phvr. HOLD STILL !

axl. * thinking to him self wait i got that flashbang i keep in my backpack i can use it to escape *

phvr. I GOT YOU NOW !

axl. * reaches in his backpack and pulls out his flashbang * no you dont * as he pulls the pin and throws it at the pink haired vespa rider *

phvr. AHHHHGGGGG !

axl. now i can get the hell out of here

*axl runs in the nere by woods to the escape the crazy vespa rider *

phvr. huhhhh...WHAT WERE DID HE GO? UGHHHHH!...well never mind il find him ...heh...heh...heh...heh

*later at the house *

axl. im home

sally. hey son how was school

axl. i dont want to talk about it im going to my room

sally. wait i need to tell you some thing

axl. make it quick

sally. we got a new housekeeper and shes * cut off by axl *

axl. yea thats thats grate and all but she trys stealing some thing il drop her with my spas 12 now if you excuse me im going to my room im tired and i dont feel good

sally. ok son...dad will be home shortly

axl. whatever

*later in his room *

axl. ughhh were did i put that dam box at...fuck it il look for it some other time to tired look now * axl walks over to his bed and lays down and falls asleep *

( 4 hours later )

sally. walks up stairs * knocks on the door and says * axl dinners ready *

axl. *as he awakes and says * ALRIGHT...jeez can a guy get any sleep around here * axl gets out of his bed and gets dressed in his blue russian spetsnaz uniform and walks down stairs to the dinning room *

axl. GHAAAAAAAA ITS YOU

sally, why are you yelling

dave axls dad . hurry up and sit down son you foods going to get cold

phvr. HI

axl. WHO THE FUCK IS SHE AND WHY IS SHE HERE IN ARE HOUSE

sally . uhhh axl this is are new housekeeper

axl. WHAT!...SHE ALMOST KILLED ME YESTERDAY WITH HER BIKE

sally. yes well she did say she was sorry about that and hitting you with her guitar

axl. HOW CAN SHE BE SORRY FOR THAT SHE SHOULD BE IN JAIL FOR THAT

phvr. jeez take a chill pill soldier boy i said i was sorry

dave. shes right axl haro...harick...im sorry what was your name

phvr. haruko

dave. ah yes thank you so as i was saying...*cut off by axl *

axl. YOU KNOW I DONT CARE I WANT HER OUT NOW

haruko. *looking at axl with puppy dog eyes * ahh come on axl you wouldnt kick a poor help less girl like me out in the street would you

sally. come axl be nice to her besides she is going to be sleeping in your room

axl. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

haruko. come on axl do what your mom tells you to do be nice to your roommate

sally. she doesnt have any money or any place to stay so me and your dad agreed to let her stay here

axl. why does have to sleep in my room cant she just sleep on the couch

sally. well you still have that bunk you brother use to sleep in but since he aint here any more she can sleep there

axl. god cant this day get any more fucked up...AAAHHHHHGGGGGG...my head!...ugh il be in the bathroom...fucking heads killing me

haruko. * it looks like i finally found the right one *

* ok mates thats all i got for this one i know its short but ep 3 will be long it might take a bit longer so please stick around axl out *


End file.
